Last Friday Night
by bigtimerushislife
Summary: a short fic I made while listening to Katy Perry's last friday night. its not that bad!
1. Chapter 1

Written while listening to "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Enjoy!

Tori awoke next to Andre and Jade.

"What?" she muttered. She ran her hand through her tangled mess of brown hair. She looked around. They were lying in Cat's backyard, surrounded by empty cups, glitter and confetti. She saw Cat awoken already, and her top was ripped in various locations and she had lipstick on her face.

"Cat!" Tori said. "What happened?" Cat cringed.

"Shh! You're so loud!" Tori groaned. Cat was hungover. Cat held her head and spoke once again.

"I honestly don't know what happened last night." She didn't sound like her normal bubbly self. Tori stood and wandered the yard while Cat groaned about her headache. She found shirtless Beck lying in Cat's bed with lipstick the shade of Cat's on his face too.

"Crud." She ran to Beck and tried to get him up before Jade saw. He wouldn't budge.

"Beck! Beck Oliver!" she yelled while shaking him. He still didn't move. She threw her arms in the air and left the room. She heard soft moaning from the bathroom and opened the door. She saw Rex and an unknown girl, probably a Northridge girl lying on the floor, and Robbie was in the tub surrounded by beer cans and more crushed cups. Cat's house was completely trashed. She didn't even bother with the bathroom and she strolled around to inspect the damage. Cat's flat-screen TV was cracked and shot glasses littered her kitchen counter. Jade was obviously awake now too because she was by the fridge getting water.

"Jade!" she looked at me, and she honestly looked a little concerned.

"What happened last night?" she said. I shrugged. At this point it was up to our imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, a special thank you to Bekahbear for the constructive criticism and told me to turn it into a two shot! Or maybe even a three shot (if your lucky!) SO—here is the second part of "Last Friday Night"

Jade walked and sat at the counter, pushing some shot glasses out of the way so she could fit her cup of water.

"Have you seen anyone awake other than Cat and each other?" Jade questioned. Tori shook her head no.

"I've seen people asleep still but no one else is awake." Jade nodded. She scanned the area and spoke.

"We did some damage last night."

"Trust me, I know. And I can't believe none of us remember."

"Maybe someone who is asleep remembers?" Jade questioned. They sat patiently waiting for someone to wake up, or Cat to manage to get to her kitchen. They heard rumbling from the den closet.

"Holy..!" Jade shrieked, not expecting that noise. The rumbling turned into kicking on the door, and someone saying, "Get me out of here!" Tori hopped down from her seat and ran to the closet door and yanked it open, and she saw her older sister laying in the closet.

"Trina?" Tori said, as she took her sisters hand and pulled her up from the floor. "Last night was incredible!" she said, dragging out the last syllable. Jade's eyes widened.

"You remember!" Jade ran to Tori's side. Trina nodded.

"Well, some of it. I remember seeing Cat and Beck go into the house together and then me, Tori and Andre started taking shots… that's all I remember!" Jade turned to the back door and she saw the redhead still gripping her head.

"I'll kill her!" she leaped for the door but the sisters grabbed her and stopped her.

"I don't know what they did, I just remember them going inside!" Trina yelled. Tori thought back to about ten minutes ago, when she found Beck shirtless with lipstick on his face. Tori decided not to tell Jade what she saw, until Beck came out for himself. Jade frowned.

"I bet I know what they did, let's just wait for Beck!" Jade said angrily.

"Is Andre and Robbie still asleep?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, I saw Robbie, Rex and some random brunette in the bathroom, and Andre was in the backyard with me and Jade." Suddenly, they heard creaking, it kind of sounded like someone getting off a bed. Tori's head shot up from looking around again and the bedroom door opened.

CLIFFHANGERRRR! I guess it will be a three shot!


End file.
